


Meet The Latest Graduate

by Underling



Series: How Lucky We Are [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Sex Toys, Shopping, basically just sex and some love, graduation present, graduation sex, movie theater, they make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underling/pseuds/Underling
Summary: Alexander pouted. “Don’t I deserve a graduation present, daddy?”George smiled. “Of course you do, baby,” he murmured. “Anything you want. You name it.”Alexander thought for a second. “Anything?” he asked softly, eyes glittering. “Whatever I want?”George nodded. “Absolutely anything,” he told him. “It is your present, after all.”Alexander grinned, thoughts swirling around, before landing on one in particular. He climbed off George’s lap, standing in front of him. “I need you to go out to the living room,” he told George. “And then wait for me.”





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> You've all waited long enough.  
> Here you go.

_January twenty-eighth._

Alexander’s graduation date.

It was a Saturday.

 _Technically_ , or at least in Alexander’s mind, he had graduated the day before. All his teachers had signed him out, but his principal had something against his graduation date being the twenty-seventh, or maybe it was just because it was a Friday. Alexander didn’t _actually_ know.

And he didn’t actually care. All he cared about was that he wouldn’t have to go back, and he could sleep in some. He knew he probably wouldn’t, but it was a nice thought.

George had made a sarcastic comment that _‘at least now I can teach without a know-it-all telling me I’m wrong.’_

Alexander had scoffed, pouting until George had apologized and kissed him happy.

His foster parents had taken him to dinner the night before; both of them were on their phones the majority of the time, told him they had to go on business and didn’t know when they’d be back. 

He woke up this morning to a newspaper lying on the kitchen table, red circles adorning the page that was face up. They were _‘help wanted’_ ads, apartments for rent. It didn’t really surprise him, but it _hurt_ to see it. 

He chose to just look at them later.

He was sitting in the living room now, perched on the couch, morning news on the television.

They were still talking about inauguration day, something he was quickly growing tired of.

His phone buzzed.

**From: George**

**I’m sending a car to pick you up.**

He raised an eyebrow.

**To: George**

**Like with a driver?**

It barely took a minute for him to get an answer.

**From: George**

**I wasn’t aware you could get a car without a driver.**

Alexander huffed out a small laugh.

**To: George**

**Okay, I deserved that one. But I meant those really fancy ones that people send out for their clients and stuff.**

The next message took longer than the one before. 

**From: George**

**Yes. Is that okay?**

**To: George**

**Yeah, of course. Just weird.**

**From: George**

**Good. He’ll be there in half an hour. Pack for the weekend.**

Alexander figured that was that, and he shut off the television, standing up and walking quickly towards his room. 

…

Alexander checked, and rechecked, and checked his bag _again._

He had his necessities. Clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste. He had packed his computer. His phone and computer chargers. A book.

He packed a few pairs of panties as well, just in case.

There was a knock at his door. 

Alexander ran down from his room, smoothing down his hair and grabbing the newspaper along the way, shoving it into a pocket of his bag, before opening the door. 

The man outside was in a black suit, making Alexander laugh silently at how cliché it seemed.

“Alexander Hamilton?” the man questioned, looking down at him.

Alexander coughed. “Uh, yeah, that- that’s me,” he answered quickly. “You the driver I was supposed to be waiting for?”

The man nodded his head, gesturing for Alexander to come out, already walking towards the car. Alexander tripped over himself to follow, climbing into the backseat as the man opened the door.

He pulled out his phone as soon as the car had started.

**To: George**

**Your driver is creepy. He won’t talk much.**

The man looked back at him through the rearview mirror; Alexander shrank into his seat.

**From: George**

**He’s shy.**

Alexander laughed to himself, shaking his head a bit.

**To: George**

**Why couldn’t you pick me up?**

**From: George**

**I wanted to see you, but I had work to finish. I figured this would give me enough time to finish it all.**

**To: George**

**I guess that makes sense. Do I just come up when I get there?**

**From: George**

**I left a key with David at the front desk. He’ll bring you up.**

**To: George**

**I’ll see you soon.**

He waited a few minutes, though, when he didn’t get a message, he shut his phone off, sticking it in the pocket of his hoodie.

They were at a stoplight before the driver spoke. “How old are you, kid?”

Alexander blushed slightly, knowing he looked young, and, really, he was. “I’m eighteen,” he answered.

The man just nodded, turning silent again as the light turned green. 

…

It took almost ten more minutes to reach George’s place. 

The driver left the car on as he got out, walking around and opening the door for Alexander. 

Alexander pulled out a fifty, the money he had remaining from his birthday, moving to hand it to the man.

The man shook his head, holding a hand up to him. “Mr. Washington has already taken care of the cost.”

Alexander looked down at the money, before sighing and shoving it back into his pocket. “Thank you…” he trailed off, trying to find a nametag on the man’s nice suit.

“Jordy,” the man said, offering a hand for Alexander to shake. Alexander took it, giving him a slightly bashful smile.

“Now go on,” Jordy told him, hanging him his backpack. “He doesn’t like _waiting._ ”

Alexander blushed, looking down at his feet for a second.

When he looked up, Jordy was already back at the driver’s side, and with a wink and a smirk, he climbed in and drove off. 

The door was already open when he turned around; there was a new doorman today, one Alexander didn’t recognize. He had a warm and inviting smile on his face, a far cry from the usual man that would be there. 

Alexander adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, giving the man a smile and a nod, walking in towards the front desk. 

The man was the same as always; he was working on a crossword.

Alexander approached, clearing his throat. “Uh, excuse me, I’m here to see-“

He was cut off as the man – David – looked up at him. “George. You’re his _pretty_ little thing.”

Alexander only nodded slightly.

“Give me a sec and I’ll take you up,” David told him, calling another man over to take his position. “Come on.”

Alexander watched as he came out from behind his desk before he began leading Alexander towards the elevator.

The doors closed slowly, David inserted the key into a spot on the elevator wall, clicking a button and the elevator was moving.

“The doorman,” Alexander had to break the silence. “Is he new?”

“Temporary,” David answered. “Our normal guy – _Justin_ – went on vacation for a month. _Paid_. Lazy bum.”

Alexander could tell he was about to go on when the elevator dinged, signaling his stop. “Here we are,” David announced. “Tell the big guy I said ‘hi.’”

The doors opened to an empty living room. Alexander stepped out and turned around to thank David, but the doors were already closing.

“George?” he called out, walking to drop his bag on the couch. 

There was a muffled answer from the direction of the master bedroom. Alexander smiled, walking towards the sound.

George was sitting at his desk, the sight sparking a memory, followed quickly by a wave of arousal.

“Ah, you’re here,” George murmured, turning to look at him. “I was wondering when you’d arrive.”

He rose from his chair, and no sooner had he stood to his full height was Alexander running towards him.

Alexander jumped up, legs easily wrapping around George’s waist, arms around his neck. George, for what it was worth, lifted him effortlessly, holding him at eye level, his hands on Alexander ass. 

George had a look of surprise on his face. “Miss me?” he questioned.

Alexander pressed his lips to George’s. “ _Always_.” He whispered.

He could feel George smile against his lips, one hand tangling in Alexander’s hair. 

Alexander moaned, the sound muffled against George’s mouth. 

George was moving; Alexander didn’t care where to, instead focusing on kissing him, on the feeling of George’s hand in his hair, on his ass.

There was a quick sound of a chair sliding against the floor. George sat down, pulling Alexander along with him. 

Alexander let his legs fall to either side of George’s waist.

George was the first to pull away, looking at Alexander with lust written all over his face. “What brought this all on, baby girl?” he questioned. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, of course.”

Alexander bit his lip, eyes darting from George’s lips to his eyes. “I missed you,” he told him. “Wanted to see you.”

George smiled. “You just saw me yesterday,” he murmured, toying with Alexander’s hair. 

Alexander pouted, grinding his hips down, causing a small moan to fall from George’s lips. “I couldn’t touch you yesterday,” he whispered. “Couldn’t get those noises out of you.”

There was a firm smirk set upon his lips, though it quickly fell as one of George’s hands squeezed onto his ass, toying with the fabric of his jeans before slipping inside, kneading softly at his skin. It worked a small gasp out of him, his eyes slipping shut.

“Don’t dish out what you can’t handle, baby girl,” George whispered into his ear., finger pressing teasingly at his hole.

Alexander pressed back, moaning softly. “Daddy, please,” he begged.

George chuckled softly. “Tease me and then get broken down into a begging mess within seconds. Poor baby.”

Alexander pouted. “Don’t I deserve a graduation present, daddy?”

George smiled. “Of course you do, baby,” he murmured. “Anything you want. You name it.”

Alexander thought for a second. “Anything?” he asked softly, eyes glittering. “Whatever I want?”

George nodded. “Absolutely anything,” he told him. “It is your present, after all.”

Alexander grinned, thoughts swirling around, before landing on one in particular. He climbed off George’s lap, standing in front of him. “I need you to go out to the living room,” he told George. “And then wait for me.”

George furrowed his eyebrows, but he stood up. “As you wish, my darling,” he murmured, making his way out of the room. 

Alexander waited until he was gone, before going on a search. He looked for his backpack first, furrowing his eyebrows when he remembered it was on the couch, before realizing he had stashed a pair of panties in one of George’s drawers, lace boy shorts in black. It didn’t take long to find them, and he smiled to himself as he laid them on the bed, moving to find what he needed next.

George had many suit jackets, varying different colors for various different occasions. Alexander chose the one he assumed was the cheapest, a simple black one. He laid it alongside the panties, slowly working his way out of his clothes and into the ones on the bed.

He places his clothes in a pile near the bathroom, taking his bracelet off and sitting it on the desk. 

He glanced down at himself, walking towards the door before he lost his nerve. 

George had obviously heard him walk out, turning slightly to look at him. His gaze turned dark with lust, and Alexander blushed under it. “Like my outfit, daddy?” he asked meekly.

George grinned. “You look… _magnificent_ ,” he whispered.

The blush covering Alexander’s face deepened, and he ducked his head slightly. 

“What did you want to do, baby girl?” George asked softly, not getting up from his spot, though he continued to watch him.

Alexander finally came back to himself, remembered his plan.

He walked around the couch in slow methodical movements; standing in front of George in what he hoped was a sultry way. George’s hand came out in a way that Alexander knew meant he wanted to touch him.

Alexander shook his head, giving George a slightly shy smile. “No, daddy,” he murmured. “Let me do that work. You just… sit there.”

George pulled his hands back slowly, eyes traveling over Alexander’s body.

Alexander bit his lip, moving to straddle George’s hips, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck.

Alexander tilted his head, mouthing along George’s jaw, biting and sucking, beginning a mission of marking along the skin.

George moaned, a wonderful sound to Alexander, and his hands came to rest on Alexander’s hips.

Alexander began to grind down, hips moving in slow, tantalizing circles. He looked back up, pressing his lips to George’s in a bruising kiss.

George’s hands moved again, squeezing Alexander ass. _Hard_.

Alexander gasped, the noise quickly being swallowed down by George. He leaned back slowly, taking in the swollen and wet look of George’s lips, knowing his own probably were a similar sight. 

He shrugged George’s jacket off, leaving him in just his panties. He cast his eyes down, knew it made him look vulnerable. Could feel George’s cock twitch with interest. 

“See something you like?” Alexander asked, his voice soft and smooth.

George nodded, pulling him back into a kiss, biting softly at his bottom lip. Alexander gasped into the kiss, giving George the opportunity to push his tongue into Alexander’s mouth.

Alexander moaned as George’s tongue slid against his own in a filthy dance.

One of George’s hands slipped inside Alexander’s panties, kneading the flesh of his ass.

Alexander couldn’t help but grin into the kiss.

One of George’s fingers was beginning to tease at his hole, a barely there whisper of a touch.

It was enough to make Alexander whimper, to try and press back, his plan rapidly changing.

He broke the kiss to drop his head onto George’s shoulder, taking in a few deep breaths, inhaling the scent of George’s body wash, still prevalent from whenever he had last showered. There was something else under that smell. Something stronger, thicker, a smell that was simply George.

The hand from his ass retreated, and as Alexander lifted his head to see why, George had a wicked look on his face, the fingers a few centimeters in front of Alexander’s face.

“Suck,” George was trying to keep a cool and collected voice, but Alexander could spot the heavy sound of lust underlying it.

Alexander did as he was told, quickly taking two fingers as they were offered to him. He tried to look good while doing it, though he soon got lost in the ministrations. He let his tongue do the majority of the work, sliding around the digits, coating them in spit. His eyes were hooded, eyelids heavy. He could barely see George’s face, what he could see were his eyes, staring down at Alexander with unconcealed lust and want.

It felt like mere seconds to Alexander before George pulled away his fingers with a dirty, wet pop, sliding the newly wet fingers over Alexander’s bottom lip.

Alexander whimpered softly, grinding down in George’s lap.

George’s clean hand came down to sway Alexander ass, causing a surprised gasp to fall from the boy’s lips.

His other hand had snaked back into Alexander’s panties, putting more pressure behind his teasing, until he finally began to push on in, making it to his first knuckle before stopping, causing a loud whine to rip from Alexander’s throat as he tried to grind down, to press the finger in farther.

Something in George’s face made him stop.

“I’m okay,” Alexander told him airily, biting his lip as he caught the look of worry on George’s face.

George watched him closely. “You have to tell me if it’s too much,” he told Alexander. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Alexander nodded, leaning in to kiss him softly, to reassure him. “I know, daddy,” he whispered. “I promise I’ll tell you.”

George continued looking at him for a few more seconds before shaking his head. “I don’t want to risk hurting you,” he murmured.

Alexander softened, his heart clenching in his chest. “Take me to bed?” he asked quietly.

George smiled, standing up slowly, holding tightly to Alexander, who, in turn, wrapped his own arms around George’s neck, tilting his head to kiss him softly.

George reciprocated the kiss easily, slowing down his steps; Alexander figured it was to keep from tripping while he was in his arms.

It got darker as they stepped into the master bedroom, the dark colors filling it absorbing the light.

The softness of the blanket comforted Alexander as he was carefully laid down on it.

 _New blankets_ , his mind supplied, the memory of why there was a need for new blankets making him grow almost impossibly harder. He turned his head to the side, noting that they were the same dark green color as the ones before. 

George was hovering over him, a soft look to his eyes.

“Love me?” Alexander asked in a whisper.

George leaned down, pressing his lips to Alexander’s as if it were a promise of what was to come.

George pulled back, continuing to look down at him while he reached over to the bedside table and grabbing out the bottle of lube. Alexander took a moment to notice that, like the blanket beneath him, it was new. Looked like it was barely out of the box.

Alexander began to turn onto his stomach but stopped when George shook his head. “No,” he told him. “Stay. Want to see you.”

Alexander blushed, but he stayed how he was, opening his legs a bit wider. George slipped his fingers under Alexander panties, pulling them down his legs, tossing them away.

George was still watching him, something in his eyes that Alexander couldn’t quite place.

He didn’t get to dwell on it too long; George was pouring some lube on his fingers.

The blush was traveling down Alexander’s chest, his cock twitching as George trailed kisses from his lips to his hipbones, nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Alexander’s toes curled as the first finger pressed against his hole, softly, the lube not quite warm but not uncomfortably cold either.

George pressed his finger in slowly, letting Alexander feel all of it. It was more gentle than normal, though Alexander figured it was just because he had said he didn’t want to hurt you.

The slowness seemed to work Alexander up more than when George moved quickly than when George teased and teased and _teased_.

On finger became two in a movement that was fluid, sliding in beside the first as though it was coming home.

George was scissoring him now, focusing on stretching. His fingers brushed over Alexander’s prostate, making his release a soft gasp, his cock leaking precome on his stomach.

Yet even that sight, even the gasp, even the soft moan of, “Daddy, please,” did not cause George to speed up his actions.

Like before, when another finger was added, it moved in smoothly, almost like a tease. _Almost_.

Up to three, Alexander knew it was only a few more minutes until he got what he really wanted.

Alexander’s though came to an abrupt halt, George’s fingers now pressing insistently on his prostate. His eyes rolled back into his head.

George gave an appreciative sigh, slowly pulling his fingers out.

Alexander whined quietly, coming back to the present as George draped himself over the boy’s body.

George was kissing him, grinding his hips down against Alexander’s. “See how much I want you,” he whispered into Alexander’s lips. “See what you do to me?”

Alexander moaned, his own hips twitching up, eager for the contact he was getting.

Alexander didn’t feel George move, only realized when he felt his cock nudge at his entrance. He pressed down, rewarded with a groan above him, as George’s cock slipped in. It wasn’t much, barely an inch, but enough to make Alexander suck in a breath.

George seemed to have the same idea as Alexander and began to slowly press the rest of the way in, so slowly Alexander could feel every single inch of him. 

George finally pushed all the way in, face now pressed against Alexander’s neck.

Alexander wrapped his arms around George, sucking in deep breaths.

George pulled out slowly, not all the way before he pushed in again.

They began a slow rhythm of in and out, most of the thrusts slow and gentle, only occasionally punctuated by one that would be so deep it knocked the breath out of Alexander.

The moved together elegantly, lovingly. Every thrust pulling, dragging inside Alexander, who let out soft gasps interspersed between quiet moans. 

George, himself, was whispering sweet nothings in his ears. “You’re beautiful,” mixed with, “My baby,” or just simply, “Mine.”

It was working Alexander up until he fell, a strangled gasp of, “George,” falling from his lips as he came between them.

George’s thrusts were slowing down, before they stopped completely, warmth filling Alexander. 

Alexander moaned softly, taking a deep breath.

George pulled out slowly, lying beside Alexander, his own chest heaving.

The come on Alexander’s stomach was beginning to dry, turning uncomfortable. 

George seemed to understand, moving from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom, coming back with a wet rag.

He wiped off Alexander’s stomach, tossing it to the bathroom and lying back down beside him.

Alexander rolled over, burying his face into George’s chest, breathing in deeply.

There wasn’t any light coming down the hallway, so Alexander reasoned it was okay to go to bed, it didn’t process in his mind that it was barely one in the afternoon when he had gotten there. Didn’t occur to him that George had shut the bedroom door.

His eyes were slipping shut, George’s hand began to comb through his hair, tangled from being pressed against the bed.

“You tired, baby?” George’s voice came as a surprise.

Alexander nodded, whispered a soft, “I love you,” and slipped under.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As much as I’d enjoy that,” George was whispering in his ear. “It would be rather distracting.”
> 
> Alexander grinned. “Maybe I want to distract you,” he murmured.
> 
> George hummed. “You can distract me later, okay?”
> 
> Alexander’s grin widened as he nodded. “Definitely, absolutely,” he agreed quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept meaning to post this and I kept forgetting.
> 
> Oops.

Alexander woke up as George shook him.

“Baby,” he was whispering. “Baby girl, wake up. It’s four-thirty. You can’t sleep all day.”

Alexander whined, burrowing further into George’s chest. “Can so,” he mumbled. “Want to.”

George’s chest moved as he laughed. “I’ll order some Chinese if you get up,” he offered. 

Alexander peeked an eye out, looking up at where George’s face was, a smile on his lips.

“Fine,” Alexander grumbled. “Gotta get dressed, though.”

George nodded, pointing towards the dresser. “I got up about an hour ago and brought your bag in here. Figured you wouldn’t want to walk around naked.”

Alexander blushed, sitting up on the bed and stretching his arms over his head. “I’d walk around naked with you any day,” he murmured.

George laughed softly, sitting up and moving to sit behind Alexander, pulling the boy – _I’m not a boy anymore, George. I’m eighteen_ – back into his chest.

“As much as I’d enjoy that,” George was whispering in his ear. “It would be rather distracting.”

Alexander grinned. “Maybe I want to distract you,” he murmured.

George hummed. “You can distract me later, okay?”

Alexander’s grin widened as he nodded. “Definitely, absolutely,” he agreed quickly.

They sat there like that for a few minutes longer, more or less listening to the other breathing. They were content there until a noise interrupted them.

Alexander could pretend that he wasn’t hungry, but at the thought of food, his stomach never forgot. And if he waited long enough, it would let out a loud grumbling.

George chuckled, whether it was the rumbling or Alexander’s whine that following, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was moving now.

Alexander huffed loudly, moving to stand from the bed, shivering at the cold of the room as he made his way to his backpack.

He glanced over at George, who was already dressed in a pair of loose sweats, Alexander’s second favorite outfit of his, next to no clothes at all.

 _Only said I couldn’t be naked_ , Alexander thought. _Just gotta distract him in a different way._

He searched through his bag until he found what he wanted – a pair of red lace boy shorts, something that was quickly becoming a favorite of his to wear.

He slipped them on, noting an intake of breath from behind him. 

Opening one of the dresser drawers, he easily found a t-shirt of George’s, pulling it over himself.

He closed the drawer – common courtesy – and walked out of the room, leaving George to stare at the spot he was just vacated.

He made it to the couch before he heard George walking. His steps were heavier than normal, slower. Alexander glanced at him from his spot, catching the mix of emotions on his face. Lust. Want. Love. Alexander blushed, looking away, hiding the redness that was quickly covering his face. Over his cheeks. Up onto his ears. He could feel it crawling down his chest.

He was acutely aware that George was standing behind him now. One of his hands finding it’s way into his hair, giving a sharp tug to the strands there.

Alexander gasped, tilting his head back to look at George. The man looked almost conflicted above him.

George sighed, shaking his head and removing his hand from his boy’s hair, walking to the kitchen.

Alexander huffed, pushing himself up from the couch. George was pulling the phone off the wall. It was connected with a wire to the wall, an idea quickly formed in the boy’s head.

George gave him a suspicious look before the person on the other line answered. “Yes, I’d like a to-go order,” he told them.

“Sweet and sour chicken,” Alexander leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Rice. Some that that noodle stuff. Lo mein.”

George nodded. “Sweet and sour chicken and rice. Lo mein.” Alexander moved to his knees. “Uh- better make that two orders,” he stuttered. Alexander grinned to himself. “And – uh – California rolls. Two of them.” Alexander leaned forward, mouthing at George’s cock through his sweats. “You know what, add a few order of rice on top of it all.” Alexander pulled on the waistband of the pants, pulling them down to his thighs. “Add some of those puffy, deep-fried desserts on top of that.” Alexander ran his tongue over the vein on the underside of George’s cock, which was quickly becoming completely hard in front of him. “Also some General Tso’s chicken.” Alexander wrapped his lips around the head, suckling it. “A couple Crab Rangoon,” George had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle a moan as Alexander took as much of his cock into his mouth as he could. “Yes, that’s it.” Alexander had his whole cock in his mouth now, nose pressed into the coarse hair at George’s groin. “Twenty minutes?” Alexander moaned around the length in his mouth, down his throat. “No, I don’t need it delivered.” Alexander pulled back, before going down again, looking up at George through his eyelashes. “Yes, thank you,” he hung up the phone, letting his hand rest there for a second.

“Baby girl,” he finally murmured. “Couldn’t wait a few minutes, until I was off the phone?” Alexander pulled off, looking as innocent as someone on their knees could look.

“Wanted you to pay attention to me,” Alexander said, sticking out his bottom lip.

George hummed. “Poor baby,” he whispered, hand falling to Alexander’s hair, soft under his palm. “Daddy wasn’t paying good enough attention to you, was he?”

Alexander shook his head, pouting and giving the head of George’s cock soft little kitten licks. 

George smiled. “What do you want daddy to do for you, little one?” he questioned. 

Alexander bit his lip, looking up at George before opening his mouth. 

“Want to suck daddy off?” George questioned.

Alexander nodded quickly. “Please,” he whispered.

George raised an eyebrow. “Okay, baby,” he murmured, combing his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “But I have to call downstairs.”

Alexander grinned, immediately going down on him again.

George chuckled, picking up the phone again. “Yes, David.” Alexander sucked hard, a surprise to George. “No, he didn’t tell me you said hi.” George was looking down at him; Alexander fluttered his eyelashes. “No, we’ve just been a little busy since he got here,” George laughed. “He’s working right now.” Alexander moaned, sliding his tongue over the vein on the bottom again. “I’m afraid I don’t like sharing.” Alexander pressed his nose to George’s groin, breathing in the heavy, musky scent there.

Alexander blocked out the rest of the conversation, putting his full focus on the task at hand.

He didn’t realize that George had hung up the phone, until he let out a strangled moan, his hand pushing Alexander all the way down, surprising the boy as he came down his throat.

George held him there until he was done, tears pricking at the corners of Alexander’s eyes.

Alexander sucked in a deep breath as soon as he could, looking up at George.

George leaned down, pulling his sweats up, before lifting Alexander up, his legs wobbly, knees sore.

Alexander whimpered, taking George’s hand and guiding it down to his crotch, his cock painfully hard, threatening to pop out of its confines in the panties.

George hummed, walking Alexander back, pressing him against the wall. He slipped his hand into the panties, the touch to the boy’s cock causing a broken moan to fall.

George moved fast, up, down, twisting his wrist at the top, teasing the slit with his thumb.

It took about five minutes before Alexander came into his fist, eyes rolling back. George stroked him through it, taking his hand away when he was done, raising it to Alexander’s lip. The boy opened his mouth, allowing the fingers to slip in, cleaning his own come off them until they were clean.

George smiled down at him, tilting the boy’s chin up to kiss him.

Alexander moaned softly into the kiss, opening his mouth as soon as George’s tongue slid across the seam of the lips. 

They broke apart at the sound of the elevator dinging. Alexander quickly adjusted himself, face burning hot, trying to pull the shirt down over himself. 

George chuckled, moving away to meet whoever was on the elevator.

Alexander followed behind him, drawn to the smell of Chinese food.

It didn’t surprise him that it was David, though it did make his blush deepen considerably.

The man started giving him a once over, only stopping as George moved in front of him.

They had an easy conversation for a few minutes before Alexander wrapped his arms around George and pressed his against his back, nipping softly at the flesh, kissing there as soon as he was done.

George laughed softly. “We’ll have to carry this on at a later date,” he stated. “The little one has waited patiently for his food. I’m not sure he’ll be able to wait much longer.”

Alexander whined, nodding in agreement against George’s back. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then,” David said before Alexander heard the elevator doors close. 

He stood up on his toes, peeking over George’s shoulder, seeing the bag of food he was holding. 

Alexander’s face broke into a grin, pulling away from George to practically prance to the table, sitting down in a chair, his feet swinging above the ground.

George was smiling him when he glanced over, walking to the table and sitting the bag of food down, taking each item out, handing Alexander his and setting his own by his seat.

Alexander had already grabbed a plastic fork and started eating before George had even sat down beside him, having gotten them both a drink. George had said he was drinking a dark porter, though he gave Alexander the choice of water or Pepsi. Alexander chose Pepsi, whining about getting a _boring_ drink.

“You’re underage, Alex,” George had said. 

“I was underage when we started this and you didn’t have a problem with it,” Alexander had shot back.

“I never said I didn’t have a problem with it,” George had pointed out. “I just couldn’t stop myself.”

Alexander had smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he had whispered.

George had simply shrugged. “Take it however you want.”

Now they were sitting in a relatively comfortable silence, each of them eating their own food. On rare occasions, Alexander would stick his fork into George’s food, stealing a piece of chicken.

…

George finished before Alexander did, surprising the boy, who quickly chowed down his own food so they didn’t have to sit there much longer.

George gathered their trash – _No, Alexander. I’ve got it; just go sit in the living room. Pick out a movie to watch_ – while Alexander moved towards the living room.

Alexander was humming to himself as he picked out a movie. He couldn’t decide between a few movies until, “Holy shit! You have _Finding Dory_!”

George laughed. “I’m going to let that curse slide,” he told him. “Only because that reaction was just too adorable for me to be angry about it.”

Alexander blushed slightly, ducking his head as he moved to put the DVD into the player, pressing some buttons on the television to get it to start.

Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his back flush against George’s chest. “I’ll do it all with the remote,” the man murmured. “Come lay down with me.”

He moved away from Alexander, who turned to watch as George stretched out on the couch, opening his arms for Alexander.

Alexander quickly walked over, curling up onto George. “We don’t have to watch this movie,” he whispered. “I mean… if you don’t want to.”

George chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Alexander. “We’ll watch the movie. If I didn’t want to watch it I wouldn’t have told you to pick one out.”

Alexander smiled slightly, kissing George’s chest, before turning his head as the movie began.

…

They were nearly halfway done when Alexander felt a hand toying with the fabric of his panties.

“George,” he was earned a murmured reply, one of the man’s fingers slipping into the panties.

“Get that finger away,” Alexander grumbled. “We’re watching a children’s movie for God’s sake.”

A quiet laugh and the hand retreated.

…

The movie was just coming to an end; Alexander had small tears rolling down his face.

“I didn’t think it was that sad,” George murmured, tilting Alexander’s chin up to look at him. “Why’re you crying?”

Alexander snuffled, wiping his eyes. “It was so cute, she’s found her family,” he whimpered, trying to smile up at him.

George’s chest moved with a soft laugh. “It was a cute movie,” he murmured. 

Alexander nodded in agreement, curling further into him, trying to wipe his tears on George’s chest, though it was ultimately failing. 

George was rubbing his back gently, soothing the soft sobs. The noise from the television changed, and Alexander looked up to see George’s free hand switching the channel from the DVD player to regular television, scrolling through channels until he settled on a home improvement show. 

Over the course of the next few minutes, Alexander’s sobs subsided, leaving him tired and content to just lay there and watch the show.

….

The sun was gone before Alexander knew it, sinking below the horizon. He crawled off George’s chest, moving slowly towards the window to watch the last rays of sunlight disappear.

He sat cross-legged on the floor, head tilted slightly to the side. As soon as the sun was gone, streetlights began turning on, almost in a sequence.

There was a shuffling noise behind him, and he turned to see George making his way towards the kitchen, getting himself another drink, watching Alexander with a fond smile.

Alexander pushed himself up from the floor, walking towards George. The man had an almost confused look on his face, setting aside his drink. Alexander only walked forward and rested his ear on George’s chest, listening to the calming heartbeat.

They stayed like that only a few minutes, until Alexander pulled back, leaning up on his toes to press a soft kiss against George’s lips, making his way back to the couch, the man following closely behind him. 

They laid down again, George pulled a throw blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over the boy.

…

The home improvement show turned into late night sitcoms.

Alexander struggled to keep his eyes open until finally, he slipped under.

….

Walking.

They were walking.

Alexander wasn’t sure where they were walking to, his eyes refusing to open. 

“Where?” was the only word he could manage to get out, but it seemed to be enough. 

“Bed,” the answer came as a whisper. “Go back to sleep.”

The blankets were soft and warm.

They felt like home. 

He fell asleep.

…

When he woke, he could hear the sound of water hitting the tile, knew George must be in the shower.

He rolled over, looking at the clock.

**9:28 AM.**

The numbers blinked at him.

He sat up, stretching his arms over his head. 

He wasn’t sure what time he had fallen asleep the night before, but he felt more refreshed than he had in a long time.

He slipped off the bed, stripping out of his clothes, making his way towards the bathroom.

The room was steamy, the hot water having made the room hot and humid.

He opened the door to the shower, walking inside and wrapping his arms around George, placing his face against his back.

The man jumped, obviously not having heard Alexander walk in.

“You just wake up?” George asked softly, turning around in Alexander’s grip, wrapping his own arms around him. 

“Mhm,” Alexander hummed, nodding slowly, tilting his head up to look at him.

“Want me to wash you?” the man asked.

Alexander nodded again. “Please.”

…

The shower seemed to go by both slowly and quickly.

Alexander moved slowly, sleep still evident in his muscles.

He was sitting at the table now, watching as George made them eggs and bacon.

His eyes slipped shut, opening at the sound of a plate being sat down in front of him. 

George kissed the top of his head, sitting down in the chair beside him.

…

Alexander made George let him help clean up after breakfast, finding some soap and a sponge, hand washing all the dishes.

“I’m thinking we should go shopping today,” George said, reading the newspaper.

Alexander hummed. “When?” he asked softly.

George made a soft noise, the sound of the newspaper rustling as he sat it down. “Maybe we can go to lunch,” he said thoughtfully.

Alexander sat his last dish down, turning around to look at George.

George moved, standing up and pulling Alexander into a hug, leaning down at kissing him gently. “Why don’t we go get dressed, and we can leave now,” he murmured.

Alexander nodded, pulling from the hold and walking towards the bedroom.

…

He dressed in a dark green sweater, something George had got him as a late birthday present, dark blue jeans along with it. He slipped on his old shoes, still not letting George buy him new ones. Clasped his bracelet around his wrist.

George was getting dressed behind him, and as Alexander turned around, he saw him pull on a gray long sleeve shirt, a pair of nice jeans and nice shoes.

The man walked forward, placing his hand on the small of Alexander’s back, leading him out and towards the elevator, grabbing the boy’s cellphone from the table and slipping it into his back pocket.

...

The elevator ride was just as quick as normal, though George didn’t tease him during the ride.

As the elevator opened, Alexander was led out by a gentle push on his back.

The doorman was the same as the night before, a grin on his face. He seemed to do a double take when he saw the two of them together but didn’t say anything aside from, “Have a nice day,” as they walked through the door.

George must’ve called down, his car already idling in front of the building. Dave was standing out front of it, playing on his phone.

He looked up as George walked towards him, moving to open the door for Alexander, nodding to George, and disappearing back into the building.

George climbed in a few seconds later, putting the car in drive and pulling out. He reached over, taking Alexander’s hand in his own.

The drive was a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on the next chapter, it'll hopefully be up this weekend, but my life is hectic right now.  
> I'm working hard, though, I promise.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr >>> https://underaspark.tumblr.com/
> 
> The next installment once this one is done is gonna be Spring Break and then prom, and then I dunno. I'll figure it out.
> 
> Until next time, au revoir.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god,” he practically gasped. “You’re on a date with Mr. Washington. Holy shit, Alex. You just graduated like yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long. I'm so sorry.   
> I hope you enjoy it, anyhow.

They drove to the same spot they had shopped at before, nearly two hours away from the city.

George pulled into a parking lot of a shopping plaza, a plethora of high-end stores.

Alexander suddenly felt self-conscious in the outfit, most people dressed like they were ready to go to work.

George seemed to sense his distress, a hand wrapping around his waist, a kiss to the top of his head. An attempt to relax the boy. 

Alexander leaned slightly into George’s touch, blocking out the glances they got. 

And they got a lot. 

Technically, their relationship was now legal. 

Alexander was eighteen; George wasn’t his teacher anymore.

But if anyone knew their relationship had started before now, they could get into trouble. And by they, he meant George. George would get into trouble.

The thought of it worried Alexander; he looked up at George, seeing the soft smile on the man’s face as he looked around, trying to find a store to go into first. 

The relaxed demeanor of George calmed Alexander, and he took a deep breath, making eye contact with one person staring at them. 

Alexander stared back at the man, eyebrows knitting together in almost anger. 

It became a competition of who was going to look away first, and Alexander lost as George led him into a store.

Alexander huffed, looking around, the annoyed looked on his face quickly shifting to something of childlike excitement.

“This is the biggest candy store I’ve ever seen,” he whispered, walking away from George to look at the assortment of sweets. 

George followed closely behind him, a bag in hand; grabbing a few of anything Alexander showed interest in, along with some things for himself. 

Alexander had a look of reverie on his face, walking into the back room, where an array of ice cream flavors was on display. He glanced back at George, who was looking at a stack of chocolate bars, adorned with cartoon characters on their wrappers. There was Spongebob, Mickey Mouse, Betty Boop, and so many others.

It gave Alexander a second to himself, and he pulled out his fifty, asking for a cup of blue ice cream. He wasn’t sure what the flavor was named, Alexander couldn’t figure out how to pronounce it, but the lady behind the bar said it tasted similar to vanilla bean.

He was handing her his money before a hand snatched it from his own. 

He turned around, body poised for a fight, only to see George standing over him, the fifty held between two fingers. George handed the lady a five, and she accepted it with a polite smile, handing Alexander his ice cream. 

Alexander huffed, shoving his money back into his pocket. George sighed, guiding Alexander back into the main room, pointing to a stack of stuffed M&M figures. Alexander looked up at George, who pushed him towards them. 

Alexander walked slowly, picking up a few of them; the red, yellow, and green one, studying each of them. 

George was leaning over him slightly, watching him. “If you can’t just pick one, grab all three of them. We’ll just get them all,” he told him.

Alexander shook his head. “You don’t have to, just give me a second, I’ll decide,” he said quickly, waving him off slightly. 

He glanced back, seeing the bags that George already had. “What’s in those?” he asked softly, sitting down the three stuffed figures. 

George smiled bashfully. “Uh, just a few things,” he murmured.

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, turning around. “Looks like more than a few,” he stated, crossing his arms. 

George cleared his throat, scratching lightly at his neck. “Just some things that I thought you’d like. And stuff I like,” he added the last part quickly. 

“You’re buying all of it?” Alexander asked. 

George nodded. “And you aren’t going to get upset about it,” he told him sternly. “Because I want to do it for you. Let me.”

Alexander stayed how he was for a few seconds, before sighing, raising his hands in surrender. “Fine,” he mumbled. “Fine. But I’m not getting an M&M man, in that case. I can deal without them.”

George groaned. “Fine, it’s a compromise.”

Alexander nodded, following behind George as the man walked to the check out counter, smiling at the young girl behind it as he paid. 

Alexander looked at the little trinkets set up along the counter, lost in his own head until a firm hand appeared at the small of his back, guiding him towards the door. 

He caught sight of the look the girl threw at them, part confusion and part fascination. He blushed slightly, ducking his head as they walk out into the sun, glaring off the windows of the buildings. 

The man from before had vacated his spot, no longer in sight of Alexander.

George was guiding him towards a shoe store, which caused Alexander to scrunch up his nose, trying to divert the man’s path. 

George only tutted, arm wrapping around Alexander’s waist, keeping him in place.

“I don’t need new shoes, George,” he whined, the new shoe smell hitting him head on. “My shoes are fine.”

He could see George roll his eyes. “Your shoes barely offer a barrier from wet weather. Just let me buy you one pair of nice shoes.”

Alexander knew he wouldn’t win the argument that would follow, and simply let George guide him.

…

It took nearly an hour, multiple complaints from Alexander, and one exasperated employee before Alexander was walking out with two new pairs of shoes. One pair in black and one pair in dark gray. 

“You said one pair of shoes, George,” Alexander was grumbling as they got back into the car. “One. Not two. _One._ ”

George sighed, shaking his head. “Buckle up, Alexander,” he told him.

Alexander glanced over at him, biting his lip. He sounded frustrated, and he was almost afraid of it, quickly buckling his seatbelt and falling silent, putting the bags holding the shoes in the backseat. 

George drove in silence, fingers tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. He pulled into the parking lot of an Olive Garden, turning the car off and staring straight forward for a few seconds before getting out.

Alexander unbuckled his seatbelt and turned slightly to open his door, stopping when George appeared, opening it for him. 

Alexander bit his lip, looking out at George, whose eyebrows were knitted together in frustration. 

“Are you mad at me?” Alexander asked quietly, looking down at his feet.

George remained quiet for a few seconds, before tilting Alexander’s chin up with two fingers, looking at his eyes. 

“I just want to buy you things,” he murmured. “Why won’t you let me? I like doing it.”

Alexander worried his bottom lip with his teeth, before sighing softly. “You don’t have to buy me things,” he murmured.

George smiled. “I know I don’t. But I want to,” he told him, leaning in and kissing his forehead. “Now come on. I got us reservations.”

…

Between their appetizers and main courses, Alexander had to get up and go to the restroom. 

George offered to come with him; in case he could find the bathroom, but Alexander had waved him off, told him he was perfectly capable of asking someone for directions, getting an eye roll in response.

Alexander was washing his hands when he heard voices approaching the restroom. 

“No, I’m just saying, man, if you don’t go back to France, are you even really French?” 

Alexander froze, watching as the door opened.

“I’m going to forget I heard that question, _mon ami_ ,” came the reply. “As it is almost too stupid for me to answer.”

“But I’m just _saying_ -“ 

Whatever was going to be said next was cut off with a gasp, followed by Alexander getting pulled into a tight hug.

 

“ _Alexandre, mon ami_ ,” Lafayette said happily, pulling back to look at him. “We have been texting you all morning. Have you been ignoring us?”

Alexander took a second to get over his surprise, before patting his back pocket. “Sorry, guys. I’m… on a date, must have left my phone in his car.”

“A date?” John questioned, pushing his way around Lafayette. “You didn’t tell us you were on a date. With who? How old is he? Do we know him?”

Alexander opened his mouth to respond when the door opened again.

“I swear to god if one of you idiots pushed the other one into a toi- oh hi, Alex,” Hercules said, looking at the three of them in confusion. “Did I not get invited to a super secret meeting of nimrods in the bathroom?”

John huffed, throwing a hand back as though to hit the other, though Hercules easily caught the fist, shaking his head. “Weak.”

Alexander laughed softly, watching the other three. “I mean, if you don’t mind, I’ve gotta,” he pointed towards the door. 

“You’ve gotta what?” Hercules asked, looking at them all with a raised eyebrow. “What don’t I know?”

“ _Alexandre_ is on a date,” Lafayette told him. “That’s the whole reason he didn’t answer up. And we invited him out to eat like good friends, but he ignored us.”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “I didn’t ignore you guys,” he mumbled. “I just left my phone in the-“

The door opened then, followed by an “Alex?”

Alexander’s face grew hot, quickly gestured at George to turn around, even if he couldn’t see him. 

“Mr. Washington?” John asked confusedly. “Wait. What?”

“Uh,” George’s face flushed. “Hi, boys. Sorry, I was looking for someone,” he made eye contact with Alexander. “He must not be in here. Sorry for intruding.”

“Oh hell no,” Hercules said quickly, grabbing George by the arm and pulling him into the bathroom. “What’s going on here?”

Alexander opened his mouth to respond, looking up at George, but didn’t get anything out before John spoke. 

“Oh my god,” he practically gasped. “You’re on a date with Mr. Washington. Holy shit, Alex. You just graduated like _yesterday_.”

Alexander looked down at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with his friends. 

“Unless,” John trailed off. “Has this been going on since before you graduated?” he asked. “Were you at least eighteen?”

Alexander whimpered quietly, taking a small step back.

“Oh my god, when did this-“ he was cut off, a heavily accented voice speaking up.

“Oh, stop it, Laurens,” Lafayette snapped. “I think the only thing that should bother you, is if _Alexandre_ is _content_ where he is. Are you, _mon ami_?”

Alexander looked up, making eye contact with Lafayette, nodding slightly. “I am,” he whispered, looking over at George.

George was looking back at him, almost with fear, snapping his head towards Lafayette as he spoke again. “And you, Mr. Washington. You are a good man; at least, I have never heard anything bad. But if you hurt _Alexandre_ ,” he shook his head. “Do not hurt him. Got it?”

Alexander watched as George nodded quickly. “Of course, I’ve got it,” he told him. “You don’t need to worry about that, not at all. The last thing I want to do is hurt Alex.”

Lafayette nodded, looking back at John and Hercules. “Then we will leave you two to your date,” he stated. “And if anyone asks us, this relationship started after yesterday. You might keep it on the down low for a couple weeks, though,” with that and a wink, he pushed John and Hercules from the bathroom, leaving just Alexander and George.

“I’m sorry,” Alexander whispered almost immediately. “I didn’t have my phone on me. If I had… I would have known they were coming here. God, I’m so sorry,” he trailed off, staring down at his feet again, guilt swelling up inside him for the second in the past hour.

The bathroom was silent save for their breathing, and then there was a shuffling of feet, and George was standing in front of him, tilting his chin up, quickly pressing a kiss to his lips. “Don’t apologize,” he whispered.

Alexander swallowed thickly. “ _Je suis vraiment désolé,_ ” he whispered.

George raised an eyebrow. “I don’t actually know what that means,” he murmured. “But I’m guessing you were apologizing again. But it’s not necessary. Neither one of us could have seen this coming. I am as much at fault here as you are.”

Alexander bit his lip, taking a deep breath. “You’re not mad?” he asked quietly.

George shook his head. “Not at all,” he whispered. “A bit shook up, I never imagined high school students could be so forceful,” he smiled softly. “But I feel better now knowing that you don’t have to hide this from your friends.”

Alexander breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he whispered.

George smiled, kissing him again. “Our food is waiting for us at the table, you good to go back?” he questioned.

Alexander nodded, grabbing for one of George’s hands, which was easily given to him, the man squeezing it gently, and leading him from the bathroom. 

People looked at them, only a few glances, just human curiosity, though, as Alexander looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, he easily caught sight of his friends. Each of them with a different emotion evident on their face. There was John with the look of pure protectiveness, Lafayette with a look of almost pride, and Hercules with confusion. Probably wondering how they hadn’t seen it. But Alexander was careful, always careful.

Alexander gave him a small wave, which Lafayette and John returned, Lafayette’s more exuberant than John’s, and Hercules gave him a simple nod. As much of an acknowledgment as he gave anyone. 

George led him back to their table, where, sure enough, their food was waiting for them. Topped with grated cheese.

Alexander grinned, sitting down across from George and already starting to eat his food.

…

About ten minutes from sitting back down, George called over a server, speaking to them in a hushed tone of voice. 

Alexander raised an eyebrow, though at voicing his confusion, George only waved him off.

…

Another few minutes passed when suddenly John was at their table. He placed one of his hands on the table, looking at George. 

Alexander felt a wave a fear for a moment; afraid John was going to do something stupid but calmed when his friend spoke. 

“Thank you,” he told the man. “For paying for our meal.”

Alexander felt his jaw drop open, looking between George and John with confusion.

George only nodded, lifting a hand up, which John took, giving each other a firm shake. “It was my pleasure, John.”

John nodded, turning to Alexander, leaning down to be eye level with him, whispering. “I like him, but if he does anything, I’ll kill him.”

Alexander laughed, nodding, before pulling John into a tight hug. 

John grinned, pulling back with a nod. “Have fun with the rest of your day,” he looked at George again. “My best friend is amazing but impulsive. Be careful, okay?”

He didn’t give George time to respond, running back to meet Lafayette and Hercules at the door. Lafayette grinned and waved before they left.

Alexander looked back at George. “You paid for their lunch,” he said with a smile.

George shrugged, taking a drink from his glass. “It was nothing.”

Alexander shook his head. “Thank you,” he murmured.

…

They finished lunch a little while later, George had insisted on buying some dessert, which really, Alexander didn’t mind.

George paid the bill with his card, shaking his head when Alexander offered to leave a tip. 

They walked back to the car, sitting there for a few minutes while Alexander checked his phone. Sure enough, he had a plethora of messages from his friends. 

**From: J**

**Yo, Herc, Frenchie, and I are going to lunch at an Olive Garden that Laf says is great. Want to join us?**

**From: J**

**Okay, you better be lying dead in a ditch, cause I know you aren’t ignoring me.**

**From: J**

**You are ignoring me. How rude can one be?**

**From: J**

**And to think, I was going to buy you food.**

**From: Laf**

**Laurens is asking me if you are ignoring him or dead.**

**From: Laf**

**_Alexandre, mon ami, voulez-vou répondre si je parle en francais?_ **

**From: Herc**

**You’ve made both the freckled wonder and the French fry angry. What did you do and how can I do it?**

Alexander laughed at the last text, shaking his head slightly. 

George looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What are you laughing at?” he questioned.

Alexander shook his head. “I left my phone in here, got some messages from my friends, it’s nothing,” he told him.

George smiled. “Want to go see a movie?” he asked softly. “We can go watch one of those independent films.”

Alexander hummed, checking the time on his phone. It was just past three in the afternoon, and he nodded slowly. “Let’s watch a long one,” he murmured.

George nodded, starting the car. “I don’t actually know where a theater is,” he told Alexander. “So, we’ll just drive around for a little bit till we find it. How hard can it actually be?”

…

They spent nearly an hour driving before they found a theater. 

Alexander constantly joked that George had jinxed them until it was nearly forty minutes into the drive. Then he started getting bored. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled into the parking lot, practically jumping from the car. 

George laughed, shaking his head at the boy, and walked around to his side to meet him. “Come on, you big baby.”

Alexander reached down, intertwining his hand with George’s, looking around as they walked in. 

George paid for the tickets, leading Alexander to the snack bar, ordering them large popcorn and drinks.

The film they had chosen was named simply _Noir_ , which Alexander had made fun of. 

“George, it’s literally just called _Black_ ,” he had said with a laugh. “That’s like… the laziest name you could possibly give it. It’s going to be in black and white. And they named it black. That’s like naming a cat Cat.”

George rolled his eyes; opening the door to the theater they were in. 

“Ooh,” Alexander cooed as they stepped in. 

The movie was already beginning, and the theater was deserted.

“Told you know one would want to watch a movie called _Black_ ,” he said with a laugh, pulling George up to the top row of seats.

Alexander sat down next to the wall, gesturing for George to sit beside him.

George raised an eyebrow, gingerly sitting. “Is there a reason you chose to sit up here?” he questioned.

Alexander grinned, shaking his head. “Absolutely no reason once so ever.”

…

George looked almost entranced with what was going on in the movie. 

Alexander couldn’t get into it. It was a cheesy love story, they were kept apart by some force of nature, and right when they were about to be together, they were ripped apart again. It made Alexander wonder if that was really how true love was meant to be. He hoped not. Didn’t want to be ripped apart from George. Blushed when he realized that he had just thought of George as his true love.

George noticed the change in his posture, glanced over at him. “Is everything okay?” he questioned, ignoring the movie to focus on Alexander. 

Alexander only nodded, moving quickly to place himself on George’s lap. A surprised noise from George’s lips, motivating Alexander to press his lips to the man’s. 

George hummed against his lips, hands trailing over Alexander’s back. “We’re in a movie theater,” he whispered.

Alexander pulled back, looking down at him. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked quietly.

The man laughed, shaking his head. “I never said that,” pulled Alexander back in for another kiss.

A hand was in his hair, another one down the back of his jeans. Kneading at the skin of his ass, teasing at his hole. He bucked forward. 

The sound of a door closing fell on deaf ears.

“Excuse me,” a voice behind them. Alexander pulled away from George, blush high on his cheeks. “I’m going to have to ask you two to leave,” the voice said.

Alexander turned to look at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he thought of what he could say. 

George only laughed softly. “Of course, my apologies,” voice calm, cool, collected. As if he hadn’t just been caught making out like a teenager…. With a teenager.

Alexander crawled off his lap, standing on shaky legs, knew he looked embarrassed. 

George stood behind him, a protective hand on the small of his back, guiding him forwards and down the stairs. 

The brightness outside the theater was jarring; Alexander had to squeeze his eyes shut to let them get adjusted to the sudden difference. 

George opened the car door for him, kissing him gently before going to the other side. 

Alexander was still blushing as George started the car, earning a soft chuckled from the man. “You’ll be fine, Alex,” he told him. “Don’t worry about it. Shall we finish shopping?”

…

It was nearing six o’clock. Alexander was bored, tired, and sore. George kept pulling him into different shops, buying something in every one of them. 

_This shirt would look good on you._

_Try on these jeans... we’re buying those._

_Do you want some lotion? Your hands are awfully dry._

_Maybe some of this cologne? That’s perfume, George. Smells wonderful on you anyways._

Alexander had finally gotten George to go into a bookstore. 

George had occupied himself by the newspapers, some dating back into the early nineteen hundreds. 

Alexander wandered. Looked at comic books, nonfiction biographies, teenage stories, some romance novels. 

Was currently distracted by a wall of leather bound journals. Didn’t notice when George walked up behind him. 

“See one you like?” the man asked, startling Alexander from his reverie. 

Alexander looked back at him, a thick journal held in his hands. “Uh, no, no,” he told him, taking one last look down at the book before setting it back on the shelf, a look of sadness crossing his face. 

George shook his head, carding his fingers through Alexander’s windblown hair. He reached forward and grabbed the one Alexander had previously been holding. “Did you want this one?” he asked softly.

Alexander looked down, didn’t want George to have to buy him everything, pulled out his fifty. George raised an eyebrow at him. “Come on, Alex,” he murmured, leading him towards the check out counter.

The man behind the counter smiled politely at them, asking them if that was all they wanted. Alexander readily answered, “Yes,” while George shook his head and grabbed a thing of chocolate and a Pepsi, sitting them both on the counter. “That’s all.”

George took the bag from the cashier, gave him a small smile, and took Alexander’s hand in his own. “Another trip to the car to drop off the bag, and then more shopping?” Alexander asked, not hiding the almost annoyance in his tone. 

If George heard it, he didn’t comment on it, and Alexander vaguely realized that it was rude of him to do it. 

“Just one last small stop,” George told him. “And then we’ll go back to my place.”

Alexander nodded, walking beside George as he led him to a small store, nondescript from the outside, a simple black building. 

Inside were glass cases, the types that would house jewelry; Alexander unconsciously touched the bracelet on his wrist, worried this was a stop to get him a different one.

That fear was quickly crushed, however, when he saw what were in the cases.

Each one was filled with fountain pens. Some gold, some silver, some in every variation of the colors of the rainbow.

Alexander cooed softly, breaking away from George to look in each of the display cases. 

He tried not to look at the prices, but he was drawn to a case of cheaper pens, the only ones under a hundred dollars.

“Don’t look at the costs,” George murmured behind him, as though he had been reading Alexander’s thoughts. 

Alexander nodded slowly, wandering around the store before his eyes landed on a solid gold pen. There was a small bit of silver on it, and Alexander tried not to look at the price connected to it. He looked back at George, who came up behind him, leaving his conversation with the store clerk. 

“That the one you like?” George questioned, looking down at it, barely batting an eyelash at the price. 

Alexander nodded shyly, looking down to his feet, barely seeing the shadow of George waving over the clerk.

“Wonderful decision, young man,” the clerk told him. “In fact, that pen actually comes with both the fountain pen nib and a regular ball pen nib,” he finished, pulling out the pen and separate ends, placing them in a dark wooden box. Alexander would find it in him later to make fun of the fact that the wood matched George’s bedroom.

“We’ll take it,” George stated, placing his hand in it’s near permanent home in the small of Alexander’s back as he led him to the front counter.

Alexander tuned them out as they spoke about the cost, taking the moment to check his phone. 

He only had one new message, one from his foster parents.

**From: Foster Mother**

**Have you had a chance to look at that newspaper we left on the table? No rush sweetie.**

Alexander inwardly cringed. _‘No rush’._ Sure. 

He typed out a quick reply, telling her that he was planning on looking at it that night, knew he wouldn’t get a response, and placed it back into his pocket. 

….

They made it back to George’s house a few hours later, the man insisted on stopping for ice cream at some point. Didn’t want any of it in his car. They ate inside the parlor. 

Alexander was nearly dead on his feet as they stepped onto the elevator. 

The time on his phone read _9:37_ , the numbers glaring at him. George had taken the majority of the bags, Alexander only had two. The one holding his journal, and the one holding his pen. 

The _ding_ of the elevator seemed obnoxiously loud as they reached George’s floor. 

“Is it a sleep instead of having fun night?” George questioned as they stepped onto the solid floor of his penthouse.

Alexander shook his head. “No, no, I’m awake,” he murmured sleepily. 

George laughed, shaking his own head. He sat the bags he was carrying on various chairs in the kitchen, before taking the two from Alexander. “Come on, baby girl,” he murmured, picking him up. Alexander wrapped himself around George, burying his face into his neck. “Time for bed.”

…

“Baby girl,” George was whispering. “I’m getting ready to go to work. Are you going to be okay while I’m gone?”

Alexander blinked his eyes open, humming quietly. “’M gon’ be fine.”

George chuckled, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “Of course. Call or text me if you need me.”

Alexander nodded, watching as George disappeared from his view.

…

Alexander woke a few hours later, his phone ringing beside him. He grabbed for it blindly, barely registering that George’s name was flashing across the screen.

“’M awake,” he slurred into the speaker, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, noting that he had been changed into one of George’s shirts while he was asleep.

George low chuckle on the other line made Alexander smile, proud that he could get that noise from George. 

“Just thought I’d call and check up on you,” George told him.

Alexander pulled his phone away from his face, wincing when he realized it was nearly noon. “Is it your lunch hour?” he questioned.

George hummed on the other line. “That it is.”

Alexander smiled, glancing around the room, his eyes landing on the lube on the side table. His grin grew, standing from his spot on the bed and walking to the dresser, and opening the bottom drawer, recently deemed his drawer.

Alexander pulled out the vibrator, grinning to himself. 

He grabbed the remote as well, pressing the on button. 

The buzzing sound lasted less than three seconds, but the sounds on the other line ceased. 

“What was that?” George questioned, his voice sounding almost strained. 

Alexander smiled. “I’m sure you know what it is.”

The line was quiet for a moment. “I’m almost certain you aren’t supposed to play when I’m not there to see it.”

Alexander chuckled. “What’re you gonna do about it, Daddy?” he questioned.

“Tell me then,” George murmured. “Exactly what you’re doing.”

Alexander hummed, making his way to the bed and grabbing the lube, slipping off his panties before pouring some lube on his fingers as he turned the call on speaker, sitting it beside him. 

He reached between his legs, tracing a finger around his hole before pushing in, a soft gasp breaking from his lips. “I’ve got one finger in me,” he moaned as he began to fuck himself with it. “Wish it was you, Daddy. Can’t get far enough in on my own.”

There was a quiet noise on the other line, he knew George couldn’t make too much noise, figured he must have locked the door to his classroom. “Add another,” he told him, the command causing a jolt of lust to flow through him. 

Alexander did as he was told, adding another finger and starting to stretch himself. “Now… ‘M stretching myself, getting ready for my toy.”

Two fingers quickly became three, before the next order came through the phone. “Fuck yourself with it.”

Alexander whimpered, grabbing the vibrator and slicking it up, slipping it inside him. 

“Tell me how it feels,” George whispered. 

Alexander moaned softly. “Big. Not as big as you, doesn’t fill me right,” he whispered.

“Turn it on, three,” George told him. 

Alexander nodded, even if George couldn’t see him. “Yes, Daddy.”

…

Alexander lay on the bed, fully sated, and tired. George was still on the phone with him. “I’ll see you in a few hours, okay?”

“Mhmm,” Alexander hummed. “Can’t wait.”

George hung up, Alexander fell asleep.

…

The elevator dinged, signaling George’s arrival. 

Alexander was sitting cross-legged on the couch; a pair of sweats on, along with one of George’s sleep shirts. The paper was in front of him, open to the apartments for rent. 

George came up behind him, hands on his shoulders. “What’re you looking at?” he questioned.

Alexander hummed, shrugging a bit. “Apartments. Can’t live in my foster home forever.”

George fell silent, causing Alexander to look up at him. “You okay?” he asked.

“Move in with me.”

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

George swallowed. “Move in with me. I know you can’t live in your foster home forever, and I… I like having you here. I mean… you don’t have to-“

Alexander cut him off, jumping up onto the couch and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment will be spring break.   
> So, look forward to that.   
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr >> https://underaspark.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> French Translations 
> 
> Mon ami = My friend  
> Alexandre = Alexander  
> Content = Happy  
> Je suis vraiment désolé = I am really sorry  
> Voulez-vou répondre si je parle en francais = Will you answer if I speak in French  
> Noir = Black
> 
>  
> 
> What the pen looks like  
> http://www.waterman.com/en/exception/20-solid-gold-fountain-pen-gt-3501170728994.html

**Author's Note:**

> The next one's gonna be a few chapters, and it's gonna be a trip, with a big hotel room and a beach.  
> This one is gonna be two or three more chapters, so, yeah.
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr >> https://underaspark.tumblr.com/


End file.
